


Push

by Menacingk



Series: Chained Lust [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacingk/pseuds/Menacingk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ra and Himoru got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one-shot for Chained Lust.

Ra let his secretary know to let the members of the band he was meeting with into his office. He stood up and walked around his desk, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

A tall man with long hair pulled into a ponytail shook his hand, "Mikita, guitar." A shorter male with messy hair bowed to him, "That's Tai, keyboard." Another man with an earring and a frown nodded slightly at him, "You'll have to excuse Judas. We're still house training him." Judas scowled at Mikita and bared his teeth slightly.

A laughing voice from the doorway broke in, "Yeah, we just finished training Kita."

Ra looked at the final member and time froze. A sharp glint of metal shone from his lip as he smiled. Wild, bleached hair floated around a face dominated by eyes with thick black eyeliner. His mouth quirked up with a questioning grin.

Ra shook himself mentally, realizing he was staring. The siren walked closer and held out a hand, "I'm Himoru. I sing."

Ra took his hand. The bright voice was an almost physical caress down his spine, "I can imagine." Ra stepped back, pushing aside his instant lust for the vocalist. He returned to his desk and sat, "Please, take a seat and we'll talk about a deal."

* * *

Ra shook hands and shared insincere smiles with business associates at the record party. Chained Lust had debuted their first album, Shackled, at number one in the charts. He had organized a release party for the band to mingle with the press.

He stepped away from the cigar-smoking, backstabbing record execs that he hated working with to greet a few members of the cigarette-smoking, backstabbing media. A woman in a gaudy gold dress with a plunging neckline latched onto his hand. " _Lovely_ party. Give us the dish on this _ravishing_ lead singer."

Ra bit back a grimace at her simpering insincerity and looked across the room to find Himoru. The male was at the center of a large crowd of glittering women and debonaire men. His head was thrown back in laughter and he was breath-taking in his fitted suit. The people around him looked on with heated eyes, taking every opportunity to grasp a shoulder or brush against his chest. Ra ignored the twinge in his heart and pushed back his stupid attraction.

He turned a false smile with too many teeth to the reporter, He certainly does the job I hired him for. If you'll please excuse me."

Ra pulled his hand free none too gently and walked away without waiting for a reply. He could hear the woman sputtering behind him but never looked back. His purposeful stride took him to the bar and he set out to forget his employee for the night. As if that was possible.

* * *

Ra took a deep breath and peered out at the crowd. All he could see were filled seats. It was the band's first concert on their first tour and it was completely sold out. He grinned and turned to the band members, "It's packed."

They cheered and Himoru jumped on Mikita's back, "They're here for US!"

Ra laughed, "Ok, you're on in five. Just do your best."

Himoru fell to his feet and stuck his chest out proudly, "I'll do better than that. We'll do the best _ever_!" The auditorium lights suddenly went down and the boys were being hustled to the stage. Himoru stopped at the curtain, "Ra, watch us." Ra barely had time to nod at him before Himoru was on the stage.

Ra was unable to contain his smile at the band's first song. They were note-perfect and the energy was electric. In the pause before the next song, Himoru took a moment to speak to the crowd. "I'm so happy y'all could be here tonight! We wouldn't be here without each one of you! Now, this next song is for someone special to me."

Ra felt like he'd been hit in the chest. He cursed himself for being an idiot and considered going to the green room. He thought of his promise to watch them play and decided to stay.

The band launched into their hit song, Shackled. As the chorus started, Himoru managed to catch Ra's eye, "Though not a word was spoken, I've been shackled to you. Don't leave me in agony, share these chains too."

Ra felt his heart leap at the pleading look in Himoru's eyes. He let his love for the larger than life man on the stage fill him and nodded.

 


End file.
